


Got It

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dancing, Denial, Dirty Talk, Erotic Games, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Surprises, Teasing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan surprises his partner with a little stress relief while traveling on tour.





	Got It

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Got It," by Marian Hill.

Phil was tense; there were no two ways about it.

Dan could see it in his boyfriend's shoulders. He noticed that Phil had been holding them a bit too closely to his ears today. His jawline was also taut, and Dan knew by the way that Phil furrowed his brow, that he was feeling stressed.

"Babe? What's stressing you out? Is it the gaming channel? Shitty mattresses? The travel?" Dan kneeled behind Phil, who was sitting on the edge of their bed, and worked his long fingers into the tight muscles of his boyfriend's shoulder blades. He kissed the right side of Phil's face and listened.

"Being in the van mostly," Phil sighed. "There's not much room ... or privacy," he added. "At the end of the day, I just want to put my arm around you and hold you. I can't do that in the dumb van. By the time we get to our hotel, we're both so sleepy. I guess I just miss you." Phil pouted, but acknowledged Dan's loving touches. "Thanks, Love, feels nice."

Phil covered Dan's hands with his and squeezed gently. Dan was always so in tune with him.

"You're welcome. I love you." Dan kissed the bare skin on his neck and smiled. "And I know what you mean. I just want to be snuggled up in your lap after a show, not squished up against a window in the backseat of a van. Maybe I can help you relax, hmmm? Maybe some room service will perk you up?"

Phil chuckled. "Perhaps." He loved the way Dan's mind went to food; he was hungry too.

"I know; you go take a shower, and I will order us some Italian. We can slurp noodles like Lady and the Tramp, yeah?" Dan poked Phil's cheek and giggled. "Then we can order a movie and cuddle in bed. Sound nice, Babe?"

It sounded amazing. Phil's body softened in Dan's arms. He nodded and turned his face to smile at his thoughtful boyfriend. 

"You always know exactly what I need. I love you, Dan."

It was hard not to give himself away. All Dan really wanted to do was straddle Phil's lap and kiss him passionately. He knew _exactly_ what his boyfriend needed, and he was fully prepared to give it to him.

"I love you too, Phil," Dan winked. "Go on then."

"You sure?" Phil seemed hesitant.

Dan grinned. "Absolutely. I'm going to melt your stress away, Babe. I promise."

* * *

The hot water felt so good over his tired body. The invigorating scent of their Dirty Spring Wash shower gel filled Phil's nose and helped to clear his head. The only thing he was missing was Dan.

As tired as he was, he imagined how good it would feel to wash his baby's hair and watch the iridescent bubbles slide down his shoulders, over his back, and around the curve of his perfect bottom. It always felt so relaxing to wiggle his fingers through Dan's voluptuous curls.

He thought of him now, probably down to his black Calvins, burrowed under the crisp hotel bedding. Phil smiled at the thought of sliding in beside his warm, smooth body. He hoped that it was one of those nights that Dan asked him to curl up against his chest. Dan's heartbeat always soothed him.

Then Phil's hands moved lower. He started thinking about how good it would feel to make love tonight. It had been several days since they were last intimate, and Phil wanted to change that. He couldn't help but to think about how pretty his baby looked when he was feeling pleasure, and his soapy hand started to move slowly over his cock. 

"Fuck," he muttered. He released his sensitive flesh and rinsed his body; Dan was waiting for him.

* * *

Phil couldn't believe his eyes. Dan was most certainly not under the bedding in just his pants waiting to snuggle.

Dan was in the corner of the room, leaning seductively against a half wall, wearing … a towel?

Their eyes met, but Phil couldn't speak. He followed Dan with his eyes as he crossed the room. Phil, who had only a white towel wrapped around his waist, reached up to push his wet hair away from his forehead. Dan grinned sexily and gestured to the bed.

"Have a seat and relax, hmm?" Dan spoke softly and tipped his chin upward to assert dominance. "Watch me ... let me take care of you tonight, yeah?"

Phil's mouth fell open. He stumbled backward and nodded. It was almost funny to see him so surprised. Dan repressed a giggle and narrowed his eyes to remain in character. He winked and nodded approvingly; Phil was settled against the headboard, his legs outstretched, the white towel stretched across his lap.

Dan appeared to be nude also, but for the matching white towel around his waist; he must have reached for it when Phil was daydreaming in the shower.

Phil licked his lips as he watched Dan cross the room with only his phone in his left hand. He turned his back to Phil as he scrolled, his head bent forward.

Phil couldn't imagine what his boyfriend had in mind. Whatever this was, it was incredibly-"

Oh _fuck_.

Dan tossed his phone on top of his discarded clothing. The towel fell away from his body, landing in a heap on the carpet, revealing an incredibly sexy pair of pink, stretch-lace panties. Phil had forgotten all about them; he bought them online and had given them to Dan in Brighton as a gift. They looked absolutely incredible on him.

They hung low on Dan's hips, and held his round bottom perfectly. Dan glanced over his shoulder and winked.

Phil couldn't move; he was positively frozen. In all their years together, Dan had never danced erotically for him, not like this. He could feel his cock hardening under the soft terry cloth of the towel.

Dan started to move his body loosely with the music. He rolled his head around on his shoulders and swayed his hips to the beat.

"I've got this thing;  
Gonna blow your mind ...  
Pulling the string,  
Helping you unwind ..."

Fuck. Dan was really going to dance for him.

"You want to know;  
But it can't be taught ...  
You want to steal;  
'Cause I can't be bought ..."

Dan turned around slowly and rolled his head to the left. He tilted upward to reveal the lovely, sensitive skin of his long, elegant neck. Phil gasped. He wanted to nibble on him. 

Dan closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to the underside of his jaw and dragged them slowly and sensually down to the flesh of his neck. He thrummed his fingertips along his smooth skin, showing Phil exactly where he wanted his lips.

"You wanna try;  
Come and have your taste ...  
This thing won't stop;  
Till you can't see straight ..."

Phil swallowed thickly and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. Dan looked unbelievable like this, so sexy, so confident.

Dan traced his collarbones with his fingertips, seductively dipping a finger into the deep groove on his right side.

_ Fuck. _

Phil sat forward and reached out for Dan, who grinned, shook his head, and twitched his finger back and forth. Phil groaned and slumped backward, though he loved the teasing. He watched Dan slide his palms down his own chest, his wrists poised in a way that he could lightly finger his brown nipples.

And he certainly did.

Dan's back arched as he circled his pretty nipples with the very tips of his middle fingers. He sighed audibly and hissed. Phil could feel an ache in his balls. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him at last.

Right now, stress was the last thing on Phil's mind. He watched as Dan rubbed his taut abdomen and dipped his fingers into the waistband of the panties. He twisted his hips at the feeling, showing Phil how good it would make him feel to have _his_ hands slide under the soft, stretchy, lace.

The song went on and on with its sexy beat and drum thumps. It made Phil want to grab his boyfriend's hips and grind his own body against him.

Dan had his arms up high now, wrists crossed above his head. He was scooping his hips forward and back, and Phil couldn't take it anymore.

So, he tugged at the towel across his lap and touched himself.

Dan didn't notice at first; he was rolling his entire body slowly, much more slowly than the music allowed, but it felt so good. When he opened his eyes to look into Phil's, he shrieked.

The sight of Phil, leaning against the headboard with his cock in his hand, was entirely too hot for words. Dan couldn't decide if he wanted to watch Phil touch himself until he came or insist that he stop so that Dan could ride him, the latter being his original plan.

So, Dan did something else.

Their eyes met and Dan parted his lips and sighed. He reached into his own panties and pulled out his throbbing, leaking cock for Phil to see. He stood, not ten feet away, touching himself as Phil did. He mimicked everything that his boyfriend did, though he continued to roll his neck to the music and mouthed the chorus: "I got it, got it, got it, got it."

Phil moaned loudly and moved his hand faster over his long, rigid, cock. He lifted his chin, calling Dan over to him without saying a word.

Dan bit his lip and shook his head playfully, increasing his speed to match Phil's. The panties had been pushed down in the front by his working hand, though they still hugged his perfect ass in the back.

Phil lifted his head and dropped it against the headboard, slowing his movements a bit. He arched his back and bucked upward into his fist. Dan followed, his cock leaking all over the floor.

They maintained intense eye contact, neither man able to look away. Dan couldn't hold out much longer. Phil looked too good pleasuring himself; he wanted to watch him come this way, but he also needed to touch him.

As if Phil were having the same debate, he finally called Dan to him with a whip of his head. 'Baby,' he mouthed lazily, his head tilted backward.

Dan felt his stomach tighten. He walked toward Phil with his heavy cock hanging at an absurd angle. It was painfully engorged. He needed release.

The song replayed itself, and Phil hummed with approval as his boyfriend straddled his lap. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dan as he slid himself upward.

"Fuck me, Dan," Phil huffed before he pulled him in for a hot kiss. His baby was so unbelievably sexy. Phil wondered if he could fuck him with the panties on.

"Relaxed yet, Babe? No?" Dan winked and took Phil's thick cock in his hand. He worked his wrist up and down, covering Phil with his own wetness for lubrication. "Let me love you."

Dan rose to his knees and put Phil's hands over his lacy ass cheeks. "Unplug me."

Phil choked on his own saliva. He looked up into Dan's big, round eyes and blinked. "Fuck, Baby, you're plugged?"

Dan nodded and smiled, and his cock dripped on to Phil's bare belly. "Y-yeah, open me up ... want to ride you so good." Dan wanted to stuff himself and take his boyfriend to another level of pleasure.

"Shit, Dan," Phil rolled his eyes and tugged at the silicone plug that Dan had nestled between his cheeks. He wiggled it a bit and pushed before he pulled it out slowly, causing Dan to moan.

"You look so goddamn good, Baby," Phil groaned. "Fucking ride me; take my cock."

"God, _Phil_ ," Dan called out, his palms flat against his lover's bare chest, sliding up and over his broad shoulders. "I wanna make you feel so good, Babe."

Phil moaned and kissed Dan's neck, resisting the urge to pull his boyfriend down on top of him in one go.

Dan held their cocks together in his left hand and stroked them together.

"Oh, fuck, Dan, Jesus Christ that's good. Yes ... pump us together, Baby ... so _fucking hot_." Phil fisted the sheets, twisting the fabric until he thought he may well bleed.

Dan moaned and rolled his eyes at the feeling of their cocks together. It looked as good as it felt, even better maybe. Again, Dan was faced with decision to keep going like this and come together or to stop and sink down on his boyfriend as planned.

"You want it, Phil? You want my tight ass?" Dan loved dirty talk; he loved the way Phil reacted to him.

"Fuck yes, give it to me, Dan. I want your-"

Phil felt Dan's hand open. His cock was so slick with a mixture of their fluids that they didn't need any lube at all. He watched as Dan lifted himself and held Phil's cock to his eager hole.

It never failed to impress Phil; Dan's body took him easily, as if he were actually made to accommodate his very shape. Dan gasped and cried out softly as he slid down to Phil's thighs.

"Mmmmm! _Yes,_ _Phil_ ," Dan whined. "So big … so _full_." He began to wiggle, allowing Phil to feel his full heat.

"So good for me, Dan ... you take it all so well." Phil reached out to swipe his fingertips across Dan's belly. He heard Dan whimper at the praise, so he kept going. "Look at you up there on my big cock, Baby ... so fucking beautiful."

Dan rolled his head and breathed deeply through his nose. He made a little noise in the back of his throat and held on to Phil's biceps as he pushed himself up with his thighs. He took himself to the tip and slid down again. His movements were controlled and fluid; Phil willed himself to last.

"That's it, Baby ... so strong for me. You're gonna make me come so goddamn hard." Phil used his deepest, sexiest, most natural voice. Dan, who worshipped it, started to pant.

Dan was moving steadily now, always taking Phil right to the tip and back down to the base. He was neither sloppy nor rushed; he wanted Phil to feel as much pleasure as possible.

There were moans and ragged breaths between them. Every bit of tension melted from their bodies and was replaced with pure joy; it felt so good to be this close at last.

Phil loved the way Dan would squeeze his shoulders at the peak of his movements and relax when he pressed their bodies together. They always kept eye contact, this being the main difference between having sex and making love, though everything between them was love in the end.

"I love your fucking cock ... I need your hot come tonight, Phil." Dan was getting closer, his speech more uneven.

"It's all for you ... you're gonna make me ... fuck, I'm-"

"Let it go, Babe, g-give me everything," Dan managed between grit teeth. He sped up, fully committed to giving Phil his best until the very end.

"Christ!" Phil squeezed Dan's hips as his muscles tightened.

"Fuck yes, come for me, Babe!" Dan worked himself to near exhaustion, his pink cock swinging over Phil's belly.

And Phil did; he came with such a force that he screamed. Dan opened his mouth and sucked in an inordinate amount of air. Phil shot up inside of him, coating his insides thoroughly.

Dan continued to move, determined to work Phil all the way through. He was surprised when Phil used all of his strength to lift Dan up and off, laying Dan back on the bed.

"What are you-"

Phil covered Dan's gorgeous cock with the entirety of his mouth. He worked him hard at first, then slowing to roll his tongue around his incredibly sensitive head.

"Fuck yeah!" Dan thrashed against the tangled sheets, the panties caught between his long, smooth thighs. " _Jesus_ _Christ_... _Babe_."

Phil felt Dan's fingers in his hair. He was gripping and releasing, tugging and petting. Dan absolutely loved the way that Phil took him.

Phil mumbled around him, still contracting from his own orgasm. He was so appreciative of the way Dan took care of him. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled a little tighter to give Dan the kind of suction that drove him insane.

"Mmmm! That's so fucking good … gonna come," Dan panted. His chest heaved and collapsed with breathlessness. It almost hurt it was so good. It wasn't until he felt Phil's fingers travel up his belly, over his ribcage, and to his hard nipples that he screamed his name.

Phil groaned at the first taste. It was always so good. He swallowed and swallowed, but there was always more. Dan cried his name again and again, his hips shaking as he spilled down Phil's waiting throat.

Phil was not ready to pull off, though he supposed the overstimulation would be painful. Reluctantly, be let Dan slip out of his mouth and lay his face on his thigh watching him twitch and soften.

Once again, Dan's hands drifted to Phil's hair. The mood was good and light. Phil felt relaxed and loved. "Got It," played for the fifth time.

"I love you, Dan, and I love that you did this for me. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Dan giggled softly. "I love you too, Phil, and I have been wanting to dance for you for years, but, you know, _confidence_."

Phil turned and kissed the soft skin on Dan's thigh. "I love that you feel confident. You're so goddamn gorgeous. You had me touching myself for Christ’s sake."

"That was so hot, Phil, seriously." Dan exhaled deeply and groaned. "Fuck. After all these years together, we still have the hottest, most _incredible_ sex."

Phil kissed Dan's leg again and again. "We do, and I needed to be close to you tonight. It's been so hard not being able to be with you like we are at home."

Dan sat up slowly on his elbows. "I know, Babe, same." He pursed his lips and made to kiss the air. He ruffled Phil's hair and lay back down.

"I hope you dance for me like that again," Phil rubbed Dan's long, nearly hairless shin and walked his fingers up over his knee, right between his thighs.

Dan laughed. "Really?"

"Honest to God, Dan, that was everything."

"Did it relieve your stress? Did it make you feel relaxed?" Dan smiled at the ceiling.

"Relaxed? I'm relaxed now. At the time? My heart was pounding; Jesus." Phil rolled over on to his belly and reached for tissues to clean up his lover’ bottom.

Dan smiled harder. Phil deserved to feel like the absolute center of his attention, because he was. He was so proud of himself for overcoming his silly insecurities and moving his body just for Phil.

Dan decided that a man like Phil couldn't lie, and most certainly not for almost ten years. He _must_ be beautiful; he _must_ be perfect.

"I'll do it again, Babe, but when you least expect it." Dan grinned and looked down at the sleepy, gorgeous man across his lap.


End file.
